


And You're The Sky

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Charlie/April/Matteusz friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Matteusz/Charlie, Music, Pining, Slow Burn, Tanya and Ram brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Through all the things my eyes have seenThe best by far is youIf I could flyThen I would knowWhat life looks like from up above and down belowI'd keep you safeI'd keep you dryDon't be afraid CeciliaI'm the satelliteAnd you're the sky---Ram is hopelessly endeared with a mysterious girl. All he knows about her is how she plays the violin until he finally talks to her. Slowly but steadily he starts falling for the girl behind the music.





	1. I loved some girls I barely knew

**Author's Note:**

> 'Through all the things my eyes have seen  
> The best by far is you'
> 
> \- Cecilia And The Satellite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was creepy. There was no avoiding the fact. If Tanya found out she would probably kill him. Or report him for stalking. Or slap him. 
> 
> The weirdest part if it all was that Ram didn't even like the violin for nineteen years before a month ago. Or any classical music at all.

At twenty nine minutes past five the doubts kick in. Ram drummed his fingers against the horribly scratchy new carpet of the music corridor and tried to justify what he was doing to himself. It was hard, considering how creepy it was.

 _Really creepy_. Listening to a stranger play violin on a weekly basis creepy.

Ram was crouched outside the music room, waiting for a girl he didn't even know to play violin.

It was creepy. There was no avoiding the fact. If Tanya found out she would probably kill him. Or report him for stalking. Or slap him. Or all three. 

The weirdest part if it all was that Ram didn't even like the violin for nineteen years before a month ago. Or any classical music at all.

But there was _something_ almost endearing about the owner of the violin, something that meant Ram kept coming back. She was interesting, playing a mix of folk music and top forty covers. (Ram didn't even know that Taylor Swift songs could be played on a violin. Or that it could sound good.) And whenever she hit a wrong note or knocked something over, the girl would swear in a way that Ram didn't think classic music nerds did. 

Violin Girl always started at five thirty exactly. So at exactly five twenty nine was when the full extent of what a huge creepy freak Ram was acting like hit him.

It didn't last long. As soon as his Violin Girl started to play, any feelings he had before melted away; forgotten. Ram just focused on the music. It was fifty nine and a half minutes of escapism from everything before he ran off. Before the spell Violin Girl had cast over him wore off.

The girl moved around quietly, sometimes occasionally humming snippets of melodies to herself. Ram wondered, as he listened to her set up what Violin Girl was like. Not just in her looks but in her _everything_.

Knowing someone's taste in music wasn't enough. Ram wanted to know everything about her. Which also made him sound like a massive creep.

Not that it was even meant to be in a creepy way. He liked her music. And his therapist had told him to find a way to escape. This girl - this amazing mysterious girl - made Ram forget. Made him feel something amazing. Ram wanted to know her because having Violin Girl in his life might make him feel that all the time.

Ram should just talk to her. Ram was good at talking to girls, which was why he'd snogged a so many of them. But this girl - she was like a fantasy he only let himself think of for an hour a week. Like a hero. Or an angel. Or an obsession.

The girl started to play.

 _It was_ _beautiful. It was tragic_. Violin Girl usually seemed so bright.

But it wasn't like Ram actually knew her. His Violin Girl was just that. Just a girl who played the violin, unaware she even had an audience. She played for herself and Ram was just crashing her private concert. 

It was weird, Ram thought, to feel like he knew a stranger so well. To feel like he should thank her. To feel like he knew that her smile would be pretty without knowing her face.

The music got faster and angrier. Violin Girl had never played like this before. Ram had never heard his Violin Girl (not that she was _his_ anything) so angry. It was as if a fire was burning inside of her.

Ram wanted more than ever to open the door. Or even to just knock. To reach out and let her know she wasn't alone.

A string snapped. Ram pulled away a fist that had been reaching out. Inside the practice room, Violin Girl swore. And then she swore again and again and again. There was a faint cluttering from within. Violin Girl had stopped swearing now. Now she was just quiet. Quiet and angry, throwing around paper.

"Of course." Violin Girl said to herself. "Of course it broke."

There was some shuffling of paper that Ram could barely make out. And then a muted thump as she sat down. The door which Ram had been reaching for now had someone resting against it. His Violin Girl was now leaning against it.

It was the closest they had ever been. Ram could hear her breathing, could hear the soft bumping noises as she hit her head against the door, could hear the muted under her breath swearing.

Ram reached out, carefully, slowly, placing his palm against his side. He put his other palm against his chest. Ram could swear his heartbeat matched her breathing.

He should knock on the door now. He should ask her if she was okay and help her from the floor and compliment her playing. Ram should ask her name first. And then thank her for being his escape from his leg problems and his family problems and his school problems.

The girl stood up suddenly, as if she had been sprung to life, her feet hitting the floor heavily. Ram stood up too, taking a careful step back. (He only ever took steps back. It was all his new leg was good for. Stepping away from things.)

There was more noises and more heavy footsteps. And then, the door swung open. His Violin Girl was there, breathing the same air as Ram and carrying too many bags.

Ram pulled out his phone from his pocket quickly, trying desperately to act in a normal way. Not that mattered anyway. The girl didn't even look back as she started to head towards the doors in the music room. Ram didn't take it personally. He got lost in his thoughts a lot too. That's why he came to her, to get lost on the right ones.

Then something sparked. Something changed. A catalyst in Ram's hopeless endearment with a girl and a music room and five thirty.

The girl dropped her violin case.

Ram looked up.

The girl looked behind her.

She wasn't stunning. She wasn't the kind of girl that would be cast in a movie to walk in slow motion. She looked like she needed coffee or a nap and half her dark hair from ponytail was falling out. She was wearing ripped jeans and a hoodie and converses. She was just ordinary.

But she was beautiful to Ram. He saw beyond her clothes and messy hair and stained make up. He saw beautiful eyes instead of the purple bags underneath. Ram loved her eyes.

Ram _saw_ her and that was enough for him.

It was always going to be enough.

The girl blinked herself back into reality, leaning down to pick up the case.

Ram took a step forward. A real step forward. And then another one. He passed the bow (was it even called a bow?) to her.

"Thanks." She hadn't spoken to him before. She hadn't noticed him before.

"Are you okay?" Ram asked. It was a stupid question really. She was crying and clutching sheet music to her chest.

"This is just the last thing I needed today." Violin Girl picked up her namesake. It was a pretty instrument, not just a plain brown like most violins were. It was painted like a galaxy.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Long story short. Ten years ago the worst thing ever happened to me. And now I'm crying because my violin is broken."

Ram scoped up the rest of the sheet music and held it out to the girl. Her eyes - blue eyes - were filled with fresh tears.

"It's one of those days then."

Ram had hoped it would make her smile. It did much better. It made her laugh.

"Thank you. I needed that." She smiled at him. "April."

Ram liked her name. It made him think of rain and flowers. (So did April.)

"Ram." April picked up her case, also painted, covered in tiny sliver stars.

"Thank you Ram." April smile at him again. It was the kind of smile that made Ram want to freeze time and hold onto that moment forever.

"Anytime." He meant it.

April stood up. She held onto her case tightly. She was going to leave him and Ram wanted to stop her.

He didn't.

He couldn't.

But Ram could help her. He could be kind. He could say thank you in the littlest gesture.

"Hey April." April turned and looked at him again. Ram held out a Twirl to her. "Eating chocolate makes you feel better."


	2. Through all the things my eyes have seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April didn't usually have the kind of days that made her want to cry. Let alone the kind of days that made her want to cry until she had nothing left.

April didn't usually have the kind of days that made her want to cry. Let alone the kind of days that made her want to cry until she had nothing left.

But it has been a kind of day that got worse and worse. April had been late to her lecture had had to sit at the back. She had gotten told off for being a hundred words short of the essay requirement. Then April had skipped lunch for the sake of being alone which only made her feel worse. 

It was only little things. On a normal day April would have brushed it all off and gone to lunch anyway to let her friends cheer up.

But it wasn't just a normal day.

It was an anniversary. It was _the anniversary_. Ten years since her Dad had tried to kill himself and dragged the rest of his family into the flames too. The car crash - not accident because it was so many other things other than an accident - had left her Mum paralysed. And while April's Mum was strong and happy and still living despite everything, April couldn never forgive her Dad for what he did.

April's childhood had ended before she made it to ten years old. She had become a carer to her Mum. It wasn't that April minded working so hard, it had at least gave her a distraction from her lack of friends and from the anger that had buried itself deep inside of her.

That anger had reemerged today. April had taken it out in her playing. Music was made from emotions. Music was where April went to escape everything.

Not that April had any chance of escaping the memories today. They had merged with her music, making everything sound angry. Her string had broken.

Then April had broken. She had cried over her broken instrument. (Even if it could be fixed.) Then she had cried over her Mum. (Who couldn't be fixed.) And then she had cried over everything else. It had felt good letting out all the sadness inside of her. Letting it all go.

April usually just ignored any of those feelings. Her councillor had said it was better to cry it out. ('If you're sad then you're human.') April didn't like crying. It made her eyes feel itchy after and everyone stared and asked stupid questions about her feelings. It was easier to keep the tears bottled up.

Now April had cried, she just wanted to go home. But home was currently on the other side of London.

April's university dorm room was too small. (Seriously tiny. She had to open a window for Charlie when he visited or he panicked.) It was up two steep flights of stairs and at the end of the corridor. But it had a bed and her laptop and a coffee machine. It at least it gave April somewhere to binge watch 'The Vampire Diaries' on Netflix (not that she was going to tell Charlie she actually liked it) and pretend that she didn't need to spend her Friday night in any other way.

There was a boy in her way. More specifically, Matteusz was in her way.

"Charlie told you, didn't he?" April wasn't upset with him. Charlie was probably just worried about her. (She worried about Charlie too, a lot of the time.) There was worse things he could have done today then tell his boyfriend.

"He said you would need us." Matteusz said, he was already taking one of her bags.

"Charlie's probably right." April admitted. She typed in the code to the door. ( **S-H-E-R** , someone high up was a Sherlock fan apparently.)

Charlie was April's oldest (and for a very long time, only) friend. They looked out for each other which was probably why he sent Matteusz over to look after her. Charlie would show up soon too - the couple were rarely apart. At least they understood what it was like to have complicated families. Matteusz parents had kicked him out because he was gay, which in April's opinion was actually a worse thing to do than trying to kill your whole family. Charlie's parents were politicians that had been killed by a protest group called Corakinus two years ago.

"He usually is." April wasn't even looking at Matteusz but she was willing to bet he had the same smile he usually did when talking about Charlie.

"Not always. Charlie believes in aliens."

"Charlie is a dork." That was true. If aliens were real, even they would notice how much of a nerd Charlie was. He had painted stars on her violin. (It was really pretty actually.)

"He really is."

They had finally reached her dorm. April put down her heavy violin case and pulled out a key (also painted like a galaxy because her best friend was a dorky artist) to let them in.

"Is there a sword on your wall?"

April shrugged off her backpack and put her violin carefully on the bed.

"It's not a real sword."

"You're hanging fairy lights off it." Matteusz sounded a little impressed.

"See? Not a real sword. I wouldn't hang fairy lights off a real sword." April tapped the sliver plastic to show him.

"That would cross a line?" April rolled her eyes. When Charlie was weird, he got flirted with. When she was weird, she got judged.

"Plus it's against the rules." April added. She had checked.

"I would hope so." Matteusz said. He smile at her. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" April asked. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to be dragged somewhere by the boys.

"To get something to eat. You skipped lunch."

There was something about his tone that made April think she didn't have a choice. Changing her hoodie for a denim jacket and letting her hair out of its droopy ponytail, April hoped she looked presentable enough. Her phone was still lying on her pillow from where she had abandoned it in the morning. There was several missed calls and texts from Charlie and Matteusz but most of them were from her Mum. April dropped the phone back onto the bed and covered it with a Gryffindor pillow for good measure.

"Ok lets go."

"You're not going to call your mum?" April refused to look at Matteusz. He wasn't going to guilt trip her with sad eyes.

"I don't know what to say to her." April replied. Under the pillow, it vibrated again. April pulled on Matteusz's arm. "Can we just go please?"

He still looked worried. "Yeah sure."

"I will call her. Promise. But not now." April said. "So dinner?"

"Yeah." Matteusz was still looking at her with concern. He had the same worried expression as Charlie.

April led the way, hoping that spending time with her best friends would actually help her to feel better. God knows she needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell, I don't know much about university. Hopefully it's not too weird. 
> 
> Also does anyone one else want to talk about dorky artist Charlie who loves space? Because I love it.


	3. I've been knocked down, I got up again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Matteusz's version of cheering her up was though Starbucks. They made her eat a blueberry muffin and then Charlie had brought April coffee because that was the kind of person he was.

Charlie and Matteusz's version of cheering her up was though Starbucks. They made her eat a blueberry muffin and then Charlie had brought April coffee because that was the kind of person he was. Charlie had been April's friend since they were twelve. They sat by each other in art class - properly because April was terrible and Charlie was great - and by the end of term they were the best of friends.

Charlie had been there for her when her Dad had been let out of prison. He'd been there for her every anniversary since the accident. Charlie had even applied to the same university as her because they didn't have anyone else. (He could get in to any university really. Charlie was smarter than anyone April knew.)

Then Charlie had found someone else. April had been upset mostly because of her past crush on him (year twelve) and partly because it was a boy Charlie was suddenly in love with and despite six years of friendship, he'd never mentioned he was gay. (Charlie had later explained to her that he wasn't gay but pansexual. 'I just thought everyone found boys attractive too.')

April felt bad whenever she thought of how much she had disliked Matteusz at first. (She hadn't even met him at the time.) Now he was one of her best friends too. And it was obvious how much they loved watch other. Enough that Charlie was learning a whole new language for him. (True love. Obviously.) 

They had made her feel better. They always made her feel better because they were her friends and that's what friends did for each other.

When April got to her dorm (which was like going home expect it didn't feel like home) she stalled, taking a long shower and changing into her pyjamas. With a sense of dread, she finally picked up her phone. If April thought her Mum was worried before, it was nothing compared to this. She had 56 missed calls and countless more texts.

Trying to ease herself into the inevitable talk with her Mum, April scrolled though the texts first. Charlie had sent ten, including a link to a YouTube video about puppies. (He was a really good friend.) Matteusz had sent the same kind of texts as his boyfriend - worried but comforting. Her Mum's texts were mostly just her begging to call her. The last one, from only an hour ago, piled on the guilt for her.

**April love, I know you're hurting today but so am I. Please.**

April hit the call button without hesitating.

**~~~**

Taking to her Mum always made April feel better. She was an optimist and the only person who could understand what she was going though. She said all the right things but, April had thought guiltily, she'd had the time to think of them.

They hadn't talked about the crash at first. They talked about music and school and Charlie's art projects and what kind of teacher April wanted to be. Talking about the crash was hard; it reminded April of the day it happened. She didn't remember a lot - just that she was wearing a Cinderella princess dress and they were going to visit the music shop she liked in town where she had brought her first ever instrument. (A little red ukulele.) Her Dad had been silent and there hadn't been any music on the radio. April got to ask for her Mum to turn it and was singing along, happy until the suddenly car was driving too fast. She remembered being scared and screaming. She remembered her Mum begging for their lives. She remembered feeling like it was a rollercoaster and begging too. Then it went dark.

April had woke up in hospitals. Most people hated hospitals but April was immune to them by the time she was ten. She would come in every day to see her Mum after the crash. She still went with her Mum whenever she needed a check up. When Charlie's parents had been shot she had been right beside him as they visited together. His parents weren't conscious and they died a day after. April could remember that hospital visit perfectly well. She could remember the aftermath too; Charlie crying and her crying along with him. 

Her Mum knew what to say to him too. Her Mum always knew what to say. April had just not wanted to hear it.

When she finally got off the phone, it was an hour later. April lay on her bed and put on a sad episode of 'Downton Abbey' so she had an excuse if she started crying. Not that she needed an excuse. Charlie and Matteusz were the only ones who could see her cry and be worried and they were on a different side of town. (A movie date.) No one else would care if she was crying.

Expect someone had cared. April pulled out the slightly melted chocolate bar from her jacket pocket. The boy from earlier - Ram - had given her it. He hadn't known her but given up a chocolate bar. Maybe it was just a simply gesture but it had made April smile for the first time that day. April knew Ram, they weren't close but they shared a few classes. He had sat in front other during a lecture last week and taken the Pottermore test. (Hufflepuff.)

April would see him on Monday. She'd thank him. Not just because she was an overly kind person but because Ram was the kind of guy who was nice to strangers because they looked like they needed it. And April had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This filled in a lot of April's background information and her life. There's a lot of Charlie but I love him. 
> 
> The song this is named is called  
> Cecilia and the Satellite and you can listen to it here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=G_zY_jSVXSU


	4. The best by far is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram desperately wanted to talk to April again. It was the same longing feeling that had brought back to the music room week after week. Maybe part of him just knew that April was special. Next time he was listening, he'd knock on the door.

All weekend Ram had thought about nothing but April. It wasn't the first time,re but it was different now. She wasn't just a talented girl with a violin, she had a name and a face and a smile. There was so much to April beyond music. (Although music was always a good place to start.)

Ram desperately wanted to talk to April again. It was the same longing feeling that had brought back to the music room week after week. Maybe part of him just knew that April was special. Next time he was waiting, he'd knock on the door. 

Ram had been planning what he'd say to April when he finally caught with her when she walked back into his life. The last place Ram expected to see April again was his classes, he'd assumed his violin girl would take music. Ram hadn't even known they were even in any of the same classes in the first place. How had someone like her just existed without Ram noticing? 

Ram noticed her now. It was impossible for him not to notice her. April looked significantly more put together then she had when they talked last Friday. She was wearing a red overall dress and dark lipstick and let her hair fall lose. April didn't just look put together; she looked stunning. 

"April?" 

"Ram. Hey." April took the seat next to him. "I knew you were in one of my classes." 

"I am." Ram tried to think of what to say. Of how to say it. 

There was a semi-awkward silence. "You look better today." April smiled. Ram had never seen her smile before but now he had, he never wanted her to stop smiling. 

"I feel better." April said, twirling her dark hair around her finger. "Really, I do." 

"I have those days too." Ram looked down at his jeans and the stubborn prosthetics leg underneath. He was still getting used to it. The leg looked natural but it felt anything but. Ram kicked it against the wall in rebellion. 

"Crying to strangers days?" 

Ram shook his head. "Just the kind of day when everything goes wrong." Ram shrugged. He didn't like talking about those days much. It was how Tanya had ended up his best friend; she didn't ask if he was okay on a daily basis or give him weird looks when he glared at his leg. 

"That's one way of putting it." April pulled out a notebook and pen, clearly intending to stay by his side for the whole lecture. Ram smiled at the idea of April staying. "But my friends cheered me up in the end. Also Netflix, but mostly my friends." April laughed to herself. "Sorry, you didn't ask." 

"I don't mind." Ram said quickly. "Really." 

He didn't care if April answered questions he wasn't asking yet. Ram wouldn't care if April talked to him for all of their lecture. He had only just learnt her name and there was so much more to April he couldn't wait to learn as well. (God he sounded like a creep.) 

He wasn't trying to be a creep. All Ram wanted was to spent time with April. Her music had helped on him whenever he felt on the edge. And with every smile he was lucky enough to receive, it helped a little more. 

"Really?" April smiled again. She was radiant. 

"Yeah." Ram had too much he wanted say, so he didn't say anything at all. 

"You're nice. And that's a compliment." April looked down at her chipped nails and then back up at Ram. "Sometimes people don't like 'nice' because they think it means boring. But I mean it; you're a good person. Maybe I'm just basing this off a chocolate bar." 

"Chocolate is the best way to make friends." Ram grinned at April. "I mean, have you seen Harry Potter? Everyone bonds over food." 

April laughed again. It sounded happy. "They do, don't they?" 

 

"Harry Potter and the Philosophers snack." 

April was laughing like she'd never stop. Ram had been wrong when he thought that her violin playing was the prettiest thing he'd heard. April's laughing was better than any song. He liked her like this; laughing not crying. Joking with him without hesitation. Ram had spent so long thinking it would be impossible to connect with a girl behind the door. But connecting with April was easier than breathing. 

"Stop." April sounded breathless. "Ram..." He loved the way she said his name. "We're going to fail the course." 

"Harry Potter and-" 

"Stop." April elbowed him. "I can't." 

"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Chocolate." Ram grinned at April who was laughing again. It was so easy with her. 

"You're making my stomach hurt." April complained. She didn't mean and her mouth curled, the small smile betraying her. "In a good way." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

"It was." April ducked her head and fiddled with her hair again. "I can tell we're going to be good friends Ram." 

"I hope so." Ram hoped that she didn't realise how serious he was. "Tanya would have smacked me by now." 

"I'm not making any promises." April poked him. "Especially if we fail this course. I already struggle to keep up with my friends. And I'm ninety percent sure Charlie just googles aliens half the time." 

Ram really hoped her friend only a friend. He couldn't understand it but with April - there was something he couldn't explain. Something about April made him want to hold on to her forever. 

Before he got the chance to ask, their lecturer hurried in. Like most people in their class, she had a habit of showing up late. 

April took notes although Ram couldn't go out. It was hard for him to focus on anything but the girl next to him. His violin girl was finally starting to make sense.


	5. I've Made Some Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya was the smartest person in at London University. Not just because she was only sixteen and had skipped three years of school. Tanya could write code and Harry Potter fanfiction at the same time. She was a genius.
> 
> She was also Ram's best (and most of the time, only) friend.

Tanya was the smartest person in at London University. Not just because she was only sixteen and had skipped three years of school. Tanya could write code and Harry Potter fanfiction at the same time. She was a genius.

She was also Ram's best (and most of the time, only) friend.

Their friendship was surprisingly normal. Ram liked that about Tanya; how easy it was with them. On Ram's better days she would play football with him and on the bad days - where his leg felt completely useless - she would beat him at whatever video game they played.

Tanya would know if something was up with him. Not because she was a genius but because she was his friend.

"Something is up with you." Tanya narrowed her eyes and put her phone away. She meant business.

"Nice to see you too," Ram replied sarcastically.

"It's a girl," she said. Ram was impressed. He knew she was clever but Tanya still managed to take him by surprise. (Maybe she was an alien. Or a spy...)

"I had a great class, thanks for asking."

"You're changing the subject," Tanya pointed out. "So it is a girl." Her eyes gleamed.

"When did you become so involved in my love life?" Ram asked. It was one of the many benefits of being friends with the only sixteen year old on the university campus.

"You haven't looked so happy about a girl since..." Tanya didn't finish her sentence but gestured to Ram's leg. They both knew what she was referring to. That was another thing he liked about Tanya, she let the leg thing go. "And now you're all smiley. I can almost see the little hearts in your eyes."

"Is 'smiley' really the best word to use?" Ram asked.

"You're changing the subject." Tanya smirked at him. "Again. Which means I'm getting warmer."

"Since when do you care about girls I like?" Ram asked, pretending she wasn't right. Tanya teased him enough without getting April involved. Besides, April was in a special, bubble wrapped part of his life. "For the last two weeks you have been really, really happy. And it's always after this class. And it can't be that exciting to train as a teacher."

Tanya would make a great Sherlock Holmes. (If Sherlock Holmes was cast in a really diverse movie.)

"Okay, so there's a girl," he admitted. "We're just friends though."

"I knew it!" Tanya's smile was victorious. "You have a crush. What a dork."

"Hey! You're a bigger dork. At least I'm not in poetry club." Tanya didn't look bothered. She smiled shyly though. He didn't get it. (What was so great about poetry club?)

"It's a very appealing club." Tanya laughed at herself. (Ram didn't get that either.) "Anyway, we're talking about your crush."

"No, you were taking about my crush." Ram crossed his arms; Tanya mirrored her, crossing her arms too.

"I'm just being a good friend," she defended.

"By inferring?" Ram asked in return. "April's none of your business."

Tanya smirked. That was never a good sign. "So her name is April?"

"Shut up," Ram said quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice that he was flustered just thinking about it. (He had it so bad. How had it just been a month?)

"You don't mean that." She was still smirking. "So what's this April like?"

"Pretty, musical..." Ram stopped himself before he got carried away. "Not that it's any of your business."

"I'm your best friend!"

"So?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "You know that you love me."

"You wish," Ram replied. "I'm not telling you any more. You'll probably stalk her." Ram felt slightly guilty then. Hadn't he stalked April? He'd stopped listening to her play the violin after he saw her properly the first time.

"Next you'll say that I can't come to your wedding."

"April's too out of my league to ever marry me." Ram liked to think he was good with girls but she was a whole different story.

"I didn't say anything about you marrying April." She squinted at his face. "You really are into her. She must be really special."

"Yeah." One word wasn't enough to sum up everything he liked about April. About how much he liked her smiled or her collection of jackets or her musical ability. "You have no idea."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like four months because I was stuck. 
> 
> I may have started too many fics. 
> 
> Let me know whar you thought.


End file.
